


Дело о жабрах и хвосте

by AgnessaAgni, black_knight_team, Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, пародия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жабры и хвост на день романсов! (с) Белая королева<br/>Диптих.<br/>(Главы абсолютно не связаны между собой и являются самостоятельными произведениями)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Когда падение неизбежно

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой игры-3» на Slash World форуме и не имеет смысла вне ее контекста.

  
Серое грозовое небо шло тучами. 

Ветер трепал черные кудри и плащ того, кто стоял на самом краю крыши. 

Того, кто сорванным голосом кричал в телефонную трубку:

— Смотри на меня, Джон! Смотри! Я должен тебе сказать!

— Что происходит, Шерлок?! Какого черта ты туда залез?! Если ты сейчас навернешься, жизнь моя будет кончена! — кричал в ответ Джон, смахивая с глаз скупые мужские слезы. — Я серьезно! Я этого не переживу! Я ведь... я ведь в монастырь уйду! 

— Я должен тебе сказать, Джон! Слушай меня! Джоооон! Дело в том, что я...

— Какого хрена ты вообще туда залез?! Я сейчас вызову Майкрофта и он тебя оттуда снимет, если не можешь слезть сам! Только не двигайся! Прошу!

— Моё время кончилось, Джон, — с тоской и надломом в голосе ответила трубка. — Прощай. И, Джон, теперь я могу тебе во всем признаться. Дело в том, что я — оборотень.

Черная фигура сделала роковой шаг с края крыши. Шаг, который долгие годы будет преследовать Джона в снах...

— Шерлок! — Закричал Джон в отчаянии. — Нееееееееет!

И помчался, не замечая ничего вокруг и случайно сбивая велосипедиста, даму с букетом цветов, фонарный столб и...

Все враз перестало иметь значение, мир поблек, серое небо будто бы сделалось ниже и грозило раздавить отставного военного врача. В голове у Джона билось только одно: «Он умер! Мой любимый умер!»

Джон бежал. Время неслось вскачь и не поспевало за ним.

Визжала женщина.

На асфальте перед зданием клиники, расплескав кровь, лежала и стонала белая, замечательная, лучшая из когда-либо виденных Джоном акула. 

— Шерлок, — пробормотал потрясенный Джон, опускаясь рядом. — Так ты говорил правду?!

Боль билась в голубых глазах замечательного, мудрого, доброго животного.

— Только не умирай, — шептал Джон, стирая с бархатистой кожи хрустальные слезы, катящиеся одна за одной из этих самых лучших в мире глаз, и не замечая, что и сам плачет. — Не умирай, я сейчас вызову помощь! Они скоро будут, Шерлок!

Не глядя, доктор набрал три девятки и торопливо сообщил в трубку:

— Падение с крыши здания, акула, белая, около тридцати пяти лет, многочисленные переломы, ушибы, сотрясение мозга... нет, я ничего не курил и не пил... нет, в сознании... болевой шок... выбит второй ряд зубов... нет, не курил... адрес...

Отбросил телефон в сторону.

— Только не отключайся, пожалуйста... Давай, я расскажу тебе что-нибудь? Буду рассказывать, а ты слушай. Знаешь, у меня однажды своровали трусы. В армии. В Афганистане. И вообще всю одежду. Работал в одном халате, представь. Метался по полю боя в халате на голое тело. Шутники. Нет, не смейся, тебе вредно... 

Акула застонала громче.

— Слушай, а я ведь не поверил... Ну, что ты оборотень. Думал, опять твои никотиновые пластыри. Но... Шерлок! Это великолепно! Потрясающе! Только, пожалуйста, не умирай...

Акула дышала всё реже, на каждом выдохе захлебываясь и кашляя. Слезы катились по фарфоровой белизне её щек уже беспрерывно... Джону казалось, что помощь так и не придет.

 

Но вертолет все же прилетел. Высыпала бригада медиков, вслед за нею неожиданный (но Джон почему-то не удивился) старший Холмс с неизменным зонтом. Бледный, испуганный и жующий пончик.

— Он жив?! — вскричало Всея Британское Правительство в одном искаженном ужасом лице и выронило пончик из ослабевшей руки. — Господи!

— Да, пока что... — всхлипнул Джон, не в силах больше сдерживаться. 

Он глядел, как бригада профессионалов споро пристегивает акулу к каталке и перекликается на таком знакомом медицинском сленге...

 

— Оборотень-акула, — шептал Майкрофт чуть позже, уже в коридоре клиники, когда двери операционной закрылись за Шерлоком. — Очень необычный талант: активируется при ударе о поверхность. Собственно, мы узнали сразу после родов, когда акушерка выронила младенца из рук. Он тогда еще не умел говорить, но очень пристально глядел на её задравшуюся юбку и брюки неонатолога... В детстве он был так мил... А как он умел улыбаться...

Джон нервно кусал губы. Майкрофт надрывно вздыхал.

— Скажите, а вот части тел в холодильнике... это случайность?

Но Майкрофт только глядел с укором и вздыхал еще надрывней.

Оба верили, что все будет хорошо.

А минуты всё длились.


	2. Всего пара десятков

Море шевелилось у колен, облизывая края закатанных брюк и подножие каменных рифов. Серое шевеление до горизонта, и складками. Шелестит. Пространство метафор вне времени и пространства. Волны не пнуть ботинком, даже если очень хочется. Даже если от беспокойства сходишь с ума.

У Шерлока серебристые глаза и зеленые полосы на скулах, словно камуфляж. Но это не камуфляж, а чешуя. Она на ощупь колкая, если прижать пальцами. И — если не пальцами. А кожа вовсе не склизская, хотя кажется с виду. Жаберные щели на шее раздуваются, пытаясь схватить воздух. Хвост полощет по воде.

Шерлоку тяжело на воздухе, но он терпит. Джон тоже терпит, хотя и не понимает — зачем? Наверное, все это очевидно.

Шерлок появляется незаметно, как всегда. Только что не было, только что Джон стоял по колено в соленом сером шипении один. И вот — появился. Вода стекла с него, обняв на последок. Выметнул на камень мощный изгиб хвоста.

— Опаздываешь, — сказал Джон, и запнулся.

Потому что Шерлок сделал странное: молча подался вперед, обхватил его холодными мокрыми руками и полез в... Джон покраснел, побледнел, чуть не заорал «Подожди, давай хотя бы в грот!..»... не успел. Детектив оторвался от него с добычей — пластиковым пакетиком для улик.

И, поднеся этот пакетик ко рту, вывернул туда...

Джон сначала подумал, что это рвота. Нет, его, как врача, было ничем не удивить, так что он не отшатнулся. Разве что капельку. Потому что зеленое и пузырящееся.

Но Шерлок хладнокровно пакетик закрыл и протянул его Джону с таким видом, будто оказывал ему милость.

— Возьми, — сказал. — Купишь аквариум.

— Что? — не понял Джон.

— Это мои дети, — объяснил, как для идиота. — Самцы носят во рту, а я не могу. Не создан для отцовства. Я должен поймать гигантского кальмара Мориарти, а этого не сделать без моих скоростных дедукций.

— Так, — пробормотал Джон. — Твои... да... что?

— Дети, Джон! Думаю, до состояния мальков доживет всего пара десятков, так что они не станут для тебя слишком большой обузой.

— Шерлок, только не говори, что это от меня! — взмолился Джон.

— Разумеется нет! Размножение между нами? Дурновкусие. Нет, я... — Шерлок отвел глаза. — Видишь ли, когда я сказал тебе, что мисс Адлер утонула, я не уточнил, что она, как всякий самоубийца, присоединилась к нам... Это был спорный случай. Но при ее образе жизни любая смерть самоубийство.

— Я хочу чаю, — слабо произнес Джон.

— Да, и у тебя случаются хорошие идеи! — обрадовался Шерлок. — А чаем ты их подкармливай. Нужно же им чем-то питаться. Не только друг другом.

Джон сам не заметил, как так получилось, но пакетик с зеленым и пузырящимся он взял. А потом — снова. Кожа под пальцами, соленая, даже на ощупь. Губы. Почти совсем человеческие. Море выходит из берегов. И шепот на ухо:

— Мне нужно одолеть Мориарти. Если... не вернусь, назови девочек Шерленами. А мальчиков — Ирлоками.

Горло сдавило.

А потом море вернулось в свои берега, шепча опять бессмысленно.

 

***

 

Дома аквариум заполнил красивым: веточками, водорослями, пластиковыми развалинами. Но красивее всего было, когда выливал туда чашку свежезаваренного чая. Тогда коричневые дымчатые завитки задумчиво клубились.

Клубились, и клубились, и клубились...


End file.
